


Bonding

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Each of the adults bonding with each of the kids.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 25
Kudos: 153





	1. Donald

Huey

Sometimes after he had had a particularly hard day Huey would go to his Uncle, Donald knew this- which is why he wasn't surprised when his oldest nephew suddenly showed up at his door. He did wish it wasn't happening so much lately though, it wasn't because he didn't like spending time with his boys or anything, quite the contrary actually, it was just cause he always hated when things were hard for them. But, that's what he was there for. 

He let his nephew in with an understanding smile and led him to the couch. "Want anything to eat or drink?" There was more to that than just good hospitality, he knew Huey often forgot to take care of himself on days like these and he wasn't sure if his brothers had been around to remind him.

"Yes, please." So that was a no then. He went to the kitchen to grab some stuff as he wanted for him to start talking. 

"I think I wanna quit the Junior Woodchucks." And that made him stop, Huey _loved_ the junior woodchucks, more than he loved anything else, what could possibly make him want to quit? "No one there likes me. All they do is make fun of me and call me a robot, they take all the fun out of it." That was _still_ happening? What were those scoutmasters doing? 

Donald sighed as he handed Huey what he had gotten him and sat down. He knew he didn't want to quit, not really, but he also knew how tough dealing with bullies could be. They really _did_ take the fun out of everything. "Geez, kiddo, I'm sorry that's still happening. If that's what you really want... I'm sure you can find something else that entertains you just as much. And if you ever change your mind all you have to do is let me know." Huey looked at his Uncle, not having expected that answer. He fully thought he would try to convince him to stay and stick it out. Well, okay then; he was quitting. Though thinking that, was he sure that's what he really wanted? 

No, it wasn't. "I changed my mind!" Donald smiled at him, proud of him for being able to come to that conclusion so quickly. He knew he would, all he needed was a little push. "I wanna stay, I love being a woodchuck! I just wish they would stop..."

"I know. You can't control other people, and that's unfortunate in times like this but it's the truth. But there are other ways. Della and I, we'll talk to the scoutmasters, again, this is going too far and something needs to be done to those kids so they can see that it's not okay. And if that doesn't get them to stop we'll figure something else out, but, Huey, you're not alone in this. We all have your back, no matter what happens." Huey smiled at his Uncle and hugged him. 

"Thanks, Uncle Donald. I can't lie and say I feel completely better but it helps to know that." 

"I'm glad." He pushed the plate towards him. "Now eat." 

Huey took a drink of water, "Yes, Uncle Donald." Donald rubbed his head and started thinking of ways he and his sister could get through to those scoutmasters. He knew Launchpad was there, and would definitely do something about it but the others... they would harder to convince. But he would do it, his nephew was more than worth it. 

* * *

Dewey

Adventures weren't something Donald went on often, but it was something he was getting better at. He loved being with his family, and after eleven years they were finally whole again. He wasn't gonna miss out on that. 

But with adventures came danger and he still wasn't sure if he wanted his kids around that, but he knew he could better protect them if he went with them. So, he had many reasons for going again. Especially when he had kids like Dewey, who ran into things headfirst without a second thought. He was getting better with it to be fair to him, but he still had his moments. Like right now. 

Donald didn't blame him, it was the ADHD's fault not his, Dewey couldn't help it and he knew that well. That didn't mean he couldn't be upset about the situation. 

After his nephew had run off into a potentially dangerous part of the cave they were currently in Donald had immediately gone after him. He had caught up to him before something bad could happen, thankfully, but it had ended up with them getting lost. And it wasn't like this was the first time Donald had gotten lost, it really wasn't, and it wasn't like he couldn't find his way back to the others, he could, it was just that Dewey had been doing so good lately so he couldn't understand why he backtracked. But they needed to talk about it. 

"Dewey," He said to get his attention. "Let's talk." 

"Alright. What about?" 

Donald gave him a look, "I think you know. Why'd you run off like that? You've been on enough adventures by now to know how dangerous that is. I'm not mad, I just want to know why." 

Dewey sighed, why had he done it? He wasn't sure he even knew... But, maybe he did. "I dunno, I guess I just thought it'd impress Mom, silly huh?" 

"No, not at all." Donald comfortingly disagreed. Cause the thing was- that made a lot of sense, Dewey adored Della of course he wanted her to have a good impression of him. "But you don't have to, she's your Mom- she already loves you as much as she possibly could. You don't have to prove anything to her, or anyone else. And you certainly don't have to rush into dangerous situations to impress anyone." Donald kissed his forehead. "You're wonderful just the way you are. Now, let's get back to the others." 

"How do we Dewey that?" 

Donald smiled at him, "I'll show you. And if something like this happens again you'll know what to do." 

"Okay, I trust you. You have to have gotten lost _a bunch_ of times by now..." 

"Hey!" He mockingly protested as Dewey laughed. Donald playfully shook his head then rubbed Dewey's and the two of them were off, jokingly bickering the whole way. 

* * *

Louie

Cooking was one of Donald's favorite pastimes, and it was also one of Louie's- which led to it being the time they spent the most time together. Louie also tended to open up to him more during that time, something about cooking putting him at a rare ease. Donald wasn't complaining. But this didn't seem to be like one of those times, it was like he was perfectly content, but in a different way. Donald was happy for him, he had grown a lot lately and he seemed much better for it. Not to say he wasn't good enough before, Donald would always think his boys were good enough just for existing, but he was always so... unsure of himself. Like he wasn't certain what his place was, and now he was.

"Careful with the splatter of that, Lou, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Donald warned. 

"I know, Uncle Donald." He replied, but moved back anyway. "What do you think? Does it look good?" 

Donald looked down at the pan, "Looks great. Now we can add the carrots." Louie made a face and Donald laughed. "It'll be good, I promise." 

"Carrots are almost as bad as hotdogs!"

"Not the way I make them." Donald said in a sing-songy voice; Louie looked intrigued and he started explaining. He was able to get through the whole explanation without something bad happening, which was unusual but he had learned that his bad luck usually took a back seat while he was cooking. Thankfully, who knew what kind of trouble could happen if it didn't? 

"Do you think I could try?" 

Donald gestured to the pan, "Go ahead!" Louie started to do so as he watched over him, to make sure he did it right and didn't get hurt. Louie smiled to himself when he noticed that, there was a reason why Donald was his favorite adult and why he loved spending time like this with him. There was also one why he tended to treat him better than he did the other adults, the titles he would call them depended on his mood with them, but Uncle Donald was always Uncle Donald. 

"Thanks for this, Uncle Donald, it's been fun." 

He smiled at his nephew, "Anytime, kiddo, it's been fun for me too." 

* * *

Webby

After a hard day's work there was nothing Donald liked more than to relax. And what better way to do that than by watching TV? That was why he was currently camped out in the den- until the inevitable interruption that forced him to get up happened. But for now he was content. 

Then he heard a gasp from behind him. "Are you watching Tales of the Barge? Can I watch too?!" Webby, that was definitely Webby. No one else could sound so excited by the idea of watching a boat documentary. Even he, lover of boats and all things water-craft, was only watching it cause nothing else was on. But if she wanted to join him he wouldn't stop her. 

"If you want." He felt movement next to him a few seconds later. Oh well, to each their own. 

It was silent for a few minutes as the two of them watched the documentary and Donald began drifting off. He didn't mean to, but he was really tired. The couch moved next to him again and he forced his eyes open, he was hanging out with his honorary niece, he couldn't fall asleep. He looked at her and saw she was completely engrossed in the show and smiled to himself, she sure was something else. And he loved her so much for it. 

"How was your day?" He asked her at the next commercial break. 

She shrugged, "Pretty good. I had a few lessons with Granny, the boys and I played some games- I won most of them, but Dewey thinks he did. Lena, Vi, and I are hanging out tomorrow so that'll be fun! I already have so many ideas for what we can do- oo! Maybe the boys will come along too, it's always funner when it's all of us! Although I hope there's not a repeat of last time... So, how was your day, Uncle Donald?" 

"Long." He replied and she laughed. "At least the hard part's over now. So you're really interested in this movie huh?" 

She nodded enthusiastically, "You know how much I like learning stuff! I can never know too much!" 

He did. "Well, if you wanna learn more about boats I'd be happy to teach you." She gasped, 

"Really?" He nodded. "I would love that, thank you, Uncle Donald!" She lunged and hugged him, thankfully he was more than used to being tackled by excited kids and wasn't thrown back at all. He was a bit surprised at how excited she was though, none of the boys were even remotely interested in that kind of stuff. But now he did have someone who was, so really this was a win for both of them. And there also was the bonus that he got to spend more time with her, they really didn't get to hang out much. Well, that was changing now. And he was more than looking forward to it. 


	2. Della

Dewey

Hanging out with Dewey was always so easy for Della ever since she got back, he was like her in almost every single way. Which meant that they shared a lot of the same interests, like their love for adventure. But she was beginning to realize there was more than one kind of adventure. It didn't always mean going to a new and exciting place in search of something, sometimes it meant just hanging out at home doing nothing in particular. Like this one.

The two of them were currently sat on the deck of the mansion just watching the houseboat sway in the water. They were quiet -which was weird for both of them- but it wasn't awkward, it was kinda nice actually. It gave her time only with her thoughts. 

...Okay, enough of that. 

"So what have you been up to lately, anything exciting?" She asked her second oldest child. 

"Not really." He replied without looking away from the houseboat. She could understand why, it was very calming. But before she could ask him to elaborate he continued, "Just hanging out with my bros and Webby for the most part. Nothing you would consider exciting." Wait, what? 

"I think that's very exciting." 

He looked at her surprised, "Really? I just thought... that doesn't seem like the kind of thing that would excite you." Did he think he wasn't exciting or worth hanging out with? She had to fix this, now. 

"You guys are my kids."

"Oh, right, that explains it." Okay, she was missing something. "It's just, you're this great adventurer! You're not interested in doing boring, family stuff." 

She made him look at her, "Dewey, I'm a great adventurer _because_ of my family. And come on, this family is _not_ boring." He smiled slightly. "Honestly I've been gone for so long I missed family stuff, especially just hanging out! _None_ of it is boring to me, I'm with you all- how could it be?" 

Dewey beamed and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom." Sometimes he had felt bad that he liked just lounging around with his brothers, that it was probably his favorite thing to do, when she liked things that were much cooler. But if she liked being around her family then it was definitely cool. And even if it wasn't, did he really need her approval to do things he liked? No, his Uncle Donald had taught him that one. 

"No problem, honey, in fact- moments like this are ones I enjoy the most." He hugged her tighter, yeah, she definitely enjoyed these moments the most. 

* * *

Huey

If there was one thing Della despised it was libraries, but if her oldest boy wanted to go to one then she would put it aside to be with him. But boy would it be hard. She wasn't even there yet and she was already bored! 

This would be a _long_ day. 

Once they got there Huey immediately made his way towards one of the sections and she quickly went after him. "Hey, honey, which section is this one?" She asked, trying to be interested. 

"The reference one." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never been inside a library before." She flatly admitted. 

Huey's eyes bugged, "You've never been to a library?!" He exclaimed, as loud as he could've. At first he was shocked but then he got more and more excited, there was so much he could show her! And they had all day to do it! This would be the best! "I have so much to show you!" 

Della perked up at her son's enthusiasm, "Lead the way!" And off they were, exploring different parts of the library. She had to admit it was pretty fun actually. She still didn't like libraries, but she could see why Huey did. It was full of information of all kinds, it was perfect for him. Once he got occupied with his books she looked towards the section on parenting, maybe it would be good for her too. Cause she wasn't the perfect parent, far from it, but she wanted to get better- for her boys, for herself. And with that resolution she made her way over there. 

But not without attracting the attention of her kid. "Mom? What're you doing?" She looked at him, 

"Oh just peeking around, can't hurt after all. I want to get better at this whole, parenting thing." 

He smiled at her, "I think you're doing pretty good." 

She smiled back, "Thanks, honey." She turned back to the books anyway and Huey left her to it, he got it, she was gone for so long and felt like she needed to catch up. Even if he didn't feel that way she did so he let her. They were in no hurry after all. They had all the time in the world. 

* * *

Webby

Playing games was something that Della didn't realize she missed, but she did, especially ones this exhilarating! But then Webby's war games would do that for you she quickly learned. _Especially_ especially when you were paired with the maker of the game herself. She didn't really know how it happened, the start of the game had -started- and the boys had run off leaving just the two of them alone. But she wasn't complaining. 

"Ready to take them down, Webs?" 

Webby looked at her determinedly, "Let's do it!" They quickly ran up the foyer stairs and started looking for spots the boys could be in. Webby was better at it than her, for obvious reasons, and for some not-so-obvious reasons. Like the fact that she was crazy good at tracking- well, she was raised by Mrs. Beakley, it wasn't too surprising when she thought about it. 

So she decided to follow Webby's lead on this and let her lead them to victory- which, come on, was basically a guarantee. The two of them were incredible in their own right but put them together and they were unstoppable. Even in something as simple as a game. Then again, nothing was really simple with this family. But, that's what made them awesome, at least in her opinion. "This is fun, why don't we team up together like this more often?" She asked as they checked down a hall, she thought she heard footsteps but couldn't be too sure. Webby looked at her, 

"I think they would complain that we're cheating." 

Della laughed, "Probably." She paused for a second, then continued as if voicing her thoughts. "But why don't we team up for other stuff? Like, I don't know, like mother-daughter bonding stuff. We'd probably win at that too, somehow." She noticed Webby had stopped moving. "Webs? You alright?" 

Webby shook herself out of it, "You think of me as your daughter?" She couldn't believe it, _the_ Della Duck thought of _her_ as _her_ daughter. This was the best day ever! If she actually thought that and it wasn't just a slip of the tongue. 

"Of course I do! You and the boys are a package deal, right?" Webby nodded. "And the rest of my family adores you as well, and well, that's all I needed to know. You've been my daughter ever since I got back, if that's not overstepping anything. I'm not trying to replace Mrs. Beakley, I don't think anyone can do that, but I think of you as one of my own just like Donald does." Della gave her a small smile, and was swept into a hug not two seconds later. 

"Thanks, Mom. And yes, we should totally team up for other stuff." Della laughed. 

"Great, but for now, let's focus on winning this!" 

"Yeah!" Webby took off again and Della followed after her, she had the best daughter ever. One that she thought was perfect in every way, just for being herself. But then again, she thought that way about all her kids. 

* * *

Louie

It was safe to say Della's relationship with Louie was... rocky at best. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart! But after everything that happened between them they were a bit, awkward- for lack of a better word. So hangouts with just them were not something that happened often, and never really by choice-they sorta just got thrown together. 

They had a lot they had to talk about, they both knew it, but they were also in no hurry. The longer they could put off _that_ conversation the better. But it made times like this hard. 

Everyone else was doing something else, they were the only ones left in the mansion and one of them thought that being together was better than being alone. The other did not- but to be fair to Louie, he really liked his alone time. There were only like, four people he wouldn't mind interrupting it, she was not one of them. So when she did he was a bit miffed. 

"Hi, honey, what're you watching?" 

Louie didn't look up from his phone, "Ottoman Empire." 

She sat next to him. "Can I watch with you?" 

"If you want." They sat for a few moments, the only sound being audio from Louie's phone. Until he suddenly spoke up, "Why are you doing this? It is just cause no one else is here, am I just your last resort?" She looked at him surprised, how could he think that? Were things _that_ bad between them? 

"No, honey, of course not. You just never seem interested in hanging out with me, I didn't wanna make you do something you didn't want." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't having it. 

"You've already done that!" Oh. "You took away something I really cared about! You tried to make me change a huge part of me! Did you even think about how that would make me feel?!" _Oh._

 _Oh no._

"I, I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say. He looked at her apprehensively. "Louie, I can't even begin to describe how sorry I feel. When you did those things I was scared, terrified. I had just gotten you guys back and I almost lost all of you again, all I could think of was making sure that never happened again. But I didn't consider how you felt, and that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done that. And I _definitely_ shouldn't have tried to change you. I'm sorry, I just want to be a good Mom to you kids." She looked down. 

Louie sighed, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get everyone lost in time, that was the scariest moment of my life. I thought for sure that I could fix everything, when I should've asked for help- and that was dumb of me, really dumb. And then you tried to be Uncle Donald and I just, couldn't. You overstepped, and you overstepped _hard,_ but I get why. I'd be mad too if my idiot son almost messed everything up for me." 

And that made her whip her head back up, "You are not an idiot." She said fiercely. "You made a mistake, and you've more than made up for it. But I haven't." She gently grabbed his face. "And that changes _now_. Louie, honey, I _love_ you, I love you and Huey and Dewey and Webby so much that it hurts- _nothing_ will ever change that and I will do everything I can to prove it to you." 

He smiled softly at her and she ran her hands down his face then kissed his head. "Thanks, Mom." It didn't fix everything, and they still had a lot to talk about, but it was a start. For both of them. 


	3. Scrooge

Louie 

It was late in the night- too late in the night, Scrooge should not be up. Yet he was. But apparently, he wasn't the only one. Someone was standing near the back door, and normally it would put him on edge but this person was too short to be any real threat, it was one of the kids. He quickly realized what that meant. 

"Stop right there!" He barked out. 

"Uncle Scrooge." A voice -Louie- replied surprised. "What're you doing up so late?" He asked as he turned around; Scrooge looked at him unimpressed. 

"Oh, ae'm just havin' a wee bit trouble sleepin'. How 'bout yew?" He said nonchalantly, trying to mask his anger. Louie wouldn't tell him anything if he just started getting onto him, experience had taught him that. And Scrooge _needed_ to know what he was doing. 

"Hmm, me? I wanted a midnight snack, is all. So I'm gonna go do that and you can do whatever you were gonna do." He started to make his way to the kitchen and Scrooge followed after him. It was silent while Louie got something and ate it, Scrooge was hoping he'd tell him what he was doing up but it didn't look like that was happening. Looked like he'd have to do something to get it out of him. Just as he thought that Louie got up to 'go back to bed', Scrooge was certain that as soon as he thought his Uncle was back in his room he'd try whatever it is he wanted to try. Scrooge wasn't gonna let that happen. 

So just as Louie was about to get to the doorway he stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Louie raised an eyebrow, "I was headed up, you can do what you need to now." 

"Not until yew tell me what yer really doin' up?" Louie could hear the judgment almost immediately. 

"Look man I just wanna go back to bed." He started to walk out but paused, "Besides do you really think my brothers would let me sneak out?" 'Without them' He added silently. Despite what his Uncle thought, he wasn't trying to sneak out- not tonight at least. 

Scrooge sighed, of course he knew. It would've been more surprising if he didn't, honestly. "Lad, if ye knew that ae knew why didnae just tell me why?" 

Louie shrugged, "I'm not trying to sneak out... it's dumb." Scrooge gave him a look and he sighed. "Sometimes when I have trouble sleeping I like to look at the stars, but I didn't wanna wake my brothers and the roof is off-limits so..." He trailed off as he looked at the floor and Scrooge clasped a hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. 

"Lookin' at the stars sounds lovely, Louie. Ae'm sorry fer jumpin' ta a conclusion. Still wanna do that or are yew really headed ta bed?" 

"I was still gonna go. Just for a little while, until I got tired." 

He nodded absentmindedly, "Want some company?" Looking at the stars did sound nice, maybe it was the thing that could help him sleep. And if not he got to be with his nephew, that was always a win in his book. 

Louie smiled, "Sure, Uncle Scrooge. That sounds nice." 

* * *

Webby

Scrooge didn't go to Webby's room a lot- not unless there was a reason for him to. It wasn't like he didn't like it or anything, they just spent so much time together outside of it that it never occurred to him to. But perhaps that was a mistake, her room was lovely, it had a very homey feel to it that none of the other rooms in the mansion had. Well, that just said something about how she was. It was very easy to feel comfortable around her, even if it wasn't always that way. 

Grrr, now was not the time to dwell on that. He was making an effort now, that was what mattered. Speaking of making an effort, that was the whole reason he was here in the first place, she wanted to play tea with him and how could he say no to that? He had a soft spot for his nephews and nieces, he'd never tell them though. 

"Webby, darlin'," He started after he noticed something. "Is that a new bracelet?" He pointed to her wrist where a purple-and-pink-woven-bracelet sat. 

She nodded eagerly, "Uh-huh! Lena gave to me after... you know." He did know, they all knew. "I guess it was supposed to be a sort of thank you? I didn't really need a thank you, but she worked so hard on it I couldn't just refuse it. I made her a new one! She won't say what happened to her old one so it's probably something to do with Magica... But now we match!" 

"It looks nice." They went silent after that, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest, they were just enjoying each other's company. 

"I've been thinking of making some for everyone else, do you want one, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked after a few minutes. She had noticed he kept eyeing it and looking like he wanted to ask something- she put two and two together. And since he wasn't gonna ask any time soon she took it upon herself to bring up. 

Scrooge looked at her fondly, "That would be lovely, thank yew." She smiled and they both went back to sipping their tea. Scrooge had to admit he was quite enjoying this, it wasn't often he got some quiet time. Not with his family. And sure, he thrived on the chaos but it was nice to take a breather every now and then. Especially with something as soothing as tea. Especially with someone as wonderful as his youngest niece. 

"We should do this more often." Scrooge suggested and Webby quickly agreed. They smiled at each other then Webby got out her bracelet making kit, it was safe to say he'd be here the rest of the day. Something he didn't mind at all. 

* * *

Huey

When Huey woke up that morning he wasn't expecting to be spending the day with his Uncle Scrooge, and then he remembered that that was the plan. He had a junior woodchuck meeting and none of the other adults would be around to take him. Not that he was complaining, he loved spending with every member of his family. But he couldn't remember the last time they had done something just the two of them. This was gonna be a great day. Now, he just had to get said day started. The only problem was he didn't know where his Uncle was. 

Scrooge stood by the foyer stairs as he waited for his nephew to come down, they had to get going soon if they wanted to be there on time. Luckily he was coming down the steps now, grinning as soon as his Uncle came into view. "Good morning, lad! Ready ta head ta yer meetin'?" 

"Yup! Let's go!" Scrooge nodded and the two of them headed out to the limo. The ride to the meeting area was smooth for the most part- or as smooth as it could be with Launchpad driving, but Scrooge could tell something was on Huey's mind. He thought about asking about it but trusted his nephew would speak up when he was ready. 

He then noticed he was paging through the pages of his guidebook once again and frowned. "Ye know, there is such a thing as relyin' on somethin' ta much?" 

Huey narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean?" 

"I'm just sayin' there's more ta life than books, yew could stand ta get yer head outta them every now and then." 

"You don't like that I like books so much, you don't like that Dewey is unable to pay attention to certain things for too long, and you don't like that Louie sometimes has trouble doing things. You get rid of the things about us you don't like. What's wrong with who we are?!" Oh, that was what was bothering him. 

That was an easy fix, he just had to explain why he was doing it. "Because, lad, things like that are holdin' ye back. Yew could all become better adventurers if yew just changed some things." 

"We can't change them, we won't. Besides, there's more to life than adventures. And do you even know why we're like that? Uncle Donald does, Mom is starting to, but you just don't. I like books so much because they comfort me, thumbing through them helps me calm down when I'm stressed or nervous. Dewey has ADHD, and even with his medicine he still has trouble focusing- along with a bunch of other things. And Louie... you think he's just lazy but he's really not, it's genuinely hard for him to have any energy most times. These things are part of who we are, and there is nothing wrong with that." He finished fiercely and Scrooge couldn't do anything but blink in surprise. How did he not know all of this? 

"Lad, ae.... ae'm sorry. Yer right, ae didnae know that stuff. There's nothin' wrong with it, ae just didnae have the whole picture. But now that ae do things'll be different, ae'll stop tryin' ta change yew, ae'll be more understandin', promise. It's a long road ahead, but ae'm willin' ta work on it if yew are." 

Huey smiled softly, "Yeah, I am. Thank you." 

"Not a problem at all, Huey, it's what family does. And yew three _are_ my family." He was their family too, which was why he had a lot he had to fix. And why he would, he would do _anything_ for his family. 

* * *

Dewey

The Money Bin was always hectic but this day it was more than most- his nephews had come with him, and that always spelled trouble. Which was why when Dewey came running into his office he was, nervous to say the least. 

"Hi, Uncle Scrooge!" 

"Dewey." He acknowledged. "Do ae want ta know what that was aboot?" His nephew shook his head so he left it alone. Someone else could deal with whatever it was. Dewey then made his way over to his desk and curiously looked at what he was doing. "It's just some forms, lad, nothin' ta excitin'." 

Dewey looked at him confused, "Then why are you filling them out?" 

"Part o' bein' a boss." His nephew let out a pfft noise and he smiled slightly. "Ae know. It's hard work ta be sure." 

"More like boring work. You're always cooped up in here whenever we come with you, can't you take a break or something?" 

"Ae wish ae could, but there's a lot ta be done... ae suppose five minutes couldnae hurt." He amended when he noticed Dewey's face. And immediately it changed into a bright grin, which completely made taking a break worth it. Besides, he was starting to feel like he was going insane looking at all the forms. A break would do him some good. He got out of his chair and stretched before turning to his nephew, who was now swiveling in said chair. He shook his head fondly then stopped it. "Come on, lad, ae really dinnae wanna spend my break in here." 

"Then where _do_ you wanna spend it?" Dewey didn't think his Uncle hung out anywhere else, besides maybe the meeting room. But even that was boring. He would never understand how a place like a money bin could have so many boring places. 

Scrooge got a thoughtful look on his face, "Why dinnae ae show yew somethin'?" Dewey shrugged and the two of them were off. They walked for a few minutes before reaching a room way out of the ways. Scrooge opened the door and gestured for his nephew to step inside, which he did, albeit a little confused.

"What is this place?" 

" _This_ is where ae come when ae need ta step away, like ae said- it's hard work bein' a boss." The room itself wasn't that impressive admittedly. It was probably one of the smallest in the building, and was filled with nothing but four walls and a door- not even a window. It served its purpose well. Anytime he needed to step back and relax this is where he came and no else knew about it, until now. 

"And you brought me here?" 

"It's okay ta need a break every now and then, lad." He simply replied and Dewey got the message, giving a smile to his Uncle. 

And with that, they both sat down and got comfortable. "Thanks for bringing me here, Uncle Scrooge." 


	4. Bentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Mrs. Beakley so sorry if it's not the best.

Webby

If there was one thing Bentina's granddaughter was it was resilient- both physically and mentally. It was something she was proud of her having. And it especially came in handy during one of their excursions. This one, in particular, was extremely demanding. But they were up to the challenge, they always were. After a little while they took a short break and cooled down a bit. Bentina handed Webby a water bottle and she took it with a thanks. 

"We're almost close to the end, huh? Do you think we've beaten the others?" 

Bentina nodded, "Most certainly. We'll need to keep an eye out for them though." From what she could hear they were nowhere near but better safe than sorry. "Don't forget to eat, dear." 

Webby took out a granola bar from her bag then thought for a second and handed her Granny one. "We both need to keep up our energy!"

"Very true." She accepted it with a smile and the two of them munched in silence. If she listened closely she could hear water from a stream up ahead and the sound of wind blowing through some trees, it was nice. And a pleasant reminder that her spy skills could be used for more than just looking out for danger. It was hard to relax in her line of work- housekeeper or otherwise, but subtle things like that caused her to remember it was possible. Just not right now. 

They were in the middle of a hunt after all. 

"Alright. I think we've had a long enough break. Ready to get back to it?" Webby eagerly nodded so they both moved. They went silent once again as it was required for most of this excursion and stayed that way until they ran into some trouble. Trouble being one of the other people there. They got into a quick fight that ended with the two of them winning and the other person running away. 

"Yes! We won!" Webby cheered. "And look, there's the end!" Bentina looked to where her granddaughter was gesturing to see that she was right, the end was right there. 

"Remember we have to be careful. Use your senses, what do you notice?" Webby pointed out several different things, including a very obvious snare trap, and Bentina nodded her approval. "Good, now how do we get around them?" Webby fiddled with the things in her bag for a few seconds before pulling out a decoy stuffed animal and threw it at the trap. It set it off and the two of them rushed forward and grabbed the flag at the end, signifying they had won the hunt. 

"Aw come on, they win every time!" A random opponent complained. 

Bentina looked at her granddaughter who was celebrating and smiled fondly. "What can I say? We make a good team." 

* * *

Louie

Adventures were exhausting, Bentina knew that better than anyone, which is why sometimes someone decided to sit one out. This time was Louie's turn. Which she didn't mind too much, out of all of them he was the least likely to bother her while she was working. As she tended to do when they were all out- it was the only time she could. She got so focused on her work that she almost didn't hear the loud shout. Almost. She wandered into the hallway where she heard it and immediately noticed something unmistakeable -the boys' bedroom, of course. 

She knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply before she went in. Louie looked up from his laptop when he heard her, "Oh, sorry. Jumpscare." She nodded, she could see his slight rattled breaths. 

"As long as you're alright." 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He then looked down at his phone as if expecting it to light up with a notification. He was probably waiting for a text from his brothers, she assumed. She could see the visible disappointment in his face when it stayed dark so she nodded to herself and walked further in the room- her work could wait. 

"What are you watching?" 

He looked at her again, "Oh, just some videos on Youtube. Started with meme complications and ended up in paranormal conspiracies." She didn't understand what most of that meant but it was something he clearly enjoyed so she didn't say anything. 

Until he didn't offer anything else, "Sounds like a rabbit hole." That got a laugh out of him much to her surprise- it wasn't a sound she heard quite often. 

"For sure." He paused. "Um, I should probably stop watching this or I'll be up all night, and then Uncle Donald will get onto me again. Do you... need any help with anything?" Well, wasn't this day full of surprises. 

"Not at the moment, but I appreciate the offer." He nodded but put his laptop down anyway then seemed to hesitate for a moment. 

"... Do you wanna hang out or something?" Ah, she got it. He was lonely- sure, the boys had chosen to be separate from each other before but that didn't mean they still didn't feel weird about it. She would let him have this one though. 

"That sounds wonderful, do you have anything in mind?" And that was how she ended up spending the rest of the day playing cards- she had to admit, he was a good opponent, almost as good as Scrooge. But it made for an eventful afternoon. In fact, she was so into it that she didn't notice the others had gotten back until Huey and Dewey walked in. Louie's face lit up immediately and she quickly excused herself, but not before getting a grateful smile from him. 

She smiled back, she was glad to do it and would be glad to do it again when the need inevitably arrived. She could use a more interesting opponent than Scrooge anyway- both of them cheated, but at least Louie was subtle with it. 

* * *

Dewey

The attic was one of the worst places in the mansion in Bentina's opinion. It was hot and cramped and she couldn't move two steps without bumping into something- why Scrooge made her regularly clean it she'd never know. But this time she wasn't up there to clean it, thankfully, no- she was looking for something, or someone more precisely. Apparently Dewey had thought it would be fun to disappear without any warning, leaving the rest of them to search for him. His brothers knew where he was but were refusing to say anything- it would be commendable if she wasn't so worried. 

Suddenly she heard something and narrowed her eyes, they didn't have any animals up here. "Dewey, I know you're here. Come out, now." A figure sheepishly moved from behind a pillar of boxes and gave her a weak smile. 

"Hi, Mrs. B." 

"What on earth are you doing up here? Everyone is all over this place looking for you, and it's extremely dangerous to be here. Let's go, we're leaving." She began to turn around but his protest stopped her. 

"No!" She raised an eyebrow at him and he flattened, "I can't. I can't go back down there, they hate me!" 

She sighed in understanding, of course, the whole reason they were looking for him in the first place. Dewey had gotten himself in with some bad people and had almost gotten hurt because of it. "Dewford, listen to me." The use of his full name got his attention. "They do not hate you. They could never hate you. They're worried- they just want to talk. You've been through a lot these past few days, let us help you." Dewey looked at her with something she couldn't quite place in his eyes and ran to hug her. 

Bentina hugged back as he broke down in her arms, her motherly side quickly coming out. They stayed like that for a few minutes so he could cry it out and she could text the others to let them know she found him. Once he came to a stop he let her go, "Thank you... Okay, I'm ready to go back down now." 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." 

* * *

Huey

It was no secret Bentina enjoyed cleaning and it was even less of a secret she liked to do it alone. But Huey asked her if he could help with a look she really couldn't resist, he was a good kid- all of them were but he was argumentatively the best so his help could be something she greatly appreciated. 

The two of them quickly made their way through the den and foyer, though it wasn't until they got to the kitchen that she said something. "Huey, why did you ask to help me?" 

"Oh. I guess it just looked like you needed help." She tried not to be offended by that- he was a child, he didn't need to be snapped at for doing a nice thing. It was actually really sweet once she genuinely thought about it. She didn't need help, she had done more in less time before. But the thing with the kids is that they didn't really think about that kind of stuff, they just saw what they saw and acted accordingly. Ergo, moments like this. 

That didn't make them any less sweet. "Well, thank you for offering. It was very kind of you." He beamed at her and went back to what he was doing. He was doing a pretty good job and she guessed that he was the one who had usually cleaned up the houseboat. Hmm, come to think of it, he hadn't had to do that once they moved into the mansion- no wonder he was so eager to help. 

They continued cleaning for a while, not saying much to each other but it was nice. She wasn't used to that kind of silence- everyone else in the house was much too chatty, but it seemed like he enjoyed peace and quiet just as much as she did. They would have to hang out more often. Come to think of it, when was the last time they did something together? "Hey, Mrs. B?" Huey asked, breaking the silence. She looked at him curiously. "Do you think I could help you out more often?" 

She didn't have to think about that for a second, "Of course you can, Huey, that would be really great." 

"Okay, cool." He nodded once. "Cool." It looked like there was something more he wanted to say but she wouldn't push it. 

"Alright, I think we should move upstairs now." He looked up there apprehensively. "After a short break. Don't want to work too hard." She said with a wink which made him laugh. They sat down on the bottom steps and they would stay there until Huey decided to get up- she didn't need a break, but he clearly did. "The mansion is much bigger than the houseboat, huh?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." And back to silence they went. She could get used to getting help, especially if it led to moments like this. 


End file.
